


Jealous

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, sorta canon-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to thisPROMPTJared and Sandy broke up in Season 1 and in Season 3 Jared and Jensen realized their feelings for each other and started a relationship. Supernatural ended after Season 8, and Jensen went on to find other major jobs starring in movies. Jared finds little work here and there, with Cameo's on TV, or a few spots in movies. But nothing ever big. He starts to feel worthless, and like he's not enough for Jensen. He also feels jealous. So he starts calling Sandy again, they begin to form a friendship again, and that friendship turns into a secret relationship.Jensen walks in on Jared fucking Sandra and they break up. Rather on not they get together is up to the author.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Just before you come here throwing poop to poor author me; I have to say i did not think that's how Jared would act; it just insipired me and what inspiration brought was this...
> 
> So be warned that there is really not friendly treatment for Jared in this story.

Sam Winchester is so straight… so straight that Jared almost can’t play him, in his head, in his analysis of his character, Sam is very insecure, he’s afraid of showing his weaknesses, one of those is that he can’t show his feelings for another guy, he had to be macho, just like Dean, just like Dad… except Dean is played by Jensen who made Dean complete, with such confidence that he can flirt even with guys without feeling it as a threat to his masculinity And Dad was played by Jeffrey Dean Morgan who could flirt with a plant and the freaking plant’s pants would fall.

If the show had lasted more than eight seasons Sam might get to develop that same confidence. Not like other actors were better, right? Now all he has is like three lines in a movie with Alexis Bleddel and mostly because they need a gag about ex’s.

Jensen has left, he had to go to Bulgary to film something about Superheroes, Stupid sexy new Green Lantern; that came right after the new Captain America, not like you can hate the guy, he’s talented, adorable, humble, a hard worker… did I mentioned multitalented?  
That’s why Jared called SANDY she was the last before Jensen, she was the last wrong one. 

“Hi Jared, long time since you called.” she said with a doubtful tone. “Is everything okay?”

Jared took a deep breath. “no…. I-I was wondering how it felt for you… to date someone ... someone famous?”

It took a moment for her to answer. “You weren’t actually that famous… and we were… you know together since before all that.” She said with a scoff. “I’m sorry… I just… you weren’t.” 

Jared bitterly thought that he might never be.

That’s how it started late night chats because Jensen forgot to call; candy crush requests every other day with some funny flirty message, little presents now and then and dinners when Jensen was on some premier and Jared didn’t feel like going.

Jensen started feeling something was wrong when Jared mentioned a restaurant he visited and wanted to try again. “I’ve heard their salmon is awesome but it wasn’t that good…” he said as he closed the cufflinks without even looking at his husband. “And this time I won’t have to wait as if nobody recognized me…”

Jensen kinda resent those moments when Jared acts as if he didn’t’ really care for him, is not Jensen’s fault that Jared’s career stalled, or that he rejected parts because they were too small or weren’t the Hero/savior/messiah parts he wanted to play. “They offer you those parts, why I’m not getting any offer?? Is not like your better than Me.” he used to say bitter.

Jensen got tired repeating that maybe Jared shouldn’t try so hard to be the good one. “I had lots of fun playing the bad guy on Marc of Cain.” That was a movie he enjoyed making, a lead role that made him the bad one, but had a twist very interesting by the end because even being the supposed bad one he never did anything really bad, even if the other characters were always pointing to imaginary flaws on him. He was the perfect broken thing with too much on his plate that didn’t break and fought to go back; it came out of him naturally, perfectly; in such believable way everyone cried.

Sadly there’s one thing that is never there for you when you have the fucking perfect face and a body to die for: awards… you have to play gay, or starve yourself half to death or go around smiling to the cameras like a fucking trained dog to get awards, and Jensen, as we all know… is a very private person, a down on earth kind of guy which is the reason his fans love him; even if Award orgs never gave him a second look.

The second Batman movie he was in? That one was awesome. He did most of his stunts and was dying to do a third one if possible, the only actor ever in both Marvel and DC universe.

At the restaurant the maitre looked at Jared and asked about his beautiful companion and Jensen felt his blood freezing. “He was talking  
about a friend I came with… you know how it is, old co-stars…”

Jensen didn’t had time to answer because someone was there asking for a picture, a girl approached Jared and he smiled brightly. “excuse me?” Jared left his napkin ready for the picture. "Could you take a picture of me and Jensen please?”

That’s the stresser, the second Jared saw Jensen’s little smile at his face he took the bloody picture cutting as much of the girl as possible and then said he wanted to leave.

“So that’s what I am now? He shouted the second their door closed. “Your fucking selfie stick?”

Jensen smiled as he put his keys down. “Come on… the girl was adorable, and your face was so funny…” he got closer. “Hey… I’m sorry, okay? Let me make it up to you… tell me what you want.”

“Your luck for parts…” Jared said bitter; he'd never recognize Jensen’s talent.

Jensen huffed. “I asked few favors, but you didn’t like any of the…”

“Scrapes!! Jensen they offered me secondary roles!!!”

The next morning to make his husband pay he called Sandy and asked direct if she wanted to have sex with him. “Fuck you Jared... fuck you after all this years? After all this time you think I want you back?”

But after a couple more “dates” and too much wine she slept with Jared again. “Damn…” she said as Jared wrapped himself around her and kissed her back. “Why did I say no? You got better, I guess something about the only guy offered twice the budget of the movie and refused Magic Mike -Jensen of course- taught you some tricks.” Jared left her there, in a motel room alone.

But called her the next week, the second Jensen went to discuss his new project with his agent.

Jensen saw it coming, he knew, the smell wasn’t quite right when he came back that night, Jared smelled like one of those cheap Victoria Secret lotions and he couldn’t even look him in the eye.

“I’m going to Georgia… something about JDM wanting me to do a cameo on the walking dead…” commented Jensen.

“Of course… let’s not forget you will be in YET another of his projects…”

Jensen let out a sigh. “Seriously? again? He asked you to be there too, TWICE, it was you who said you didn’t want to, it was too small a role for you.”

“Because it was!! I don’t want to be guy in bar #5, I’m not you…”

Jensen shook his head. “I want to be with my friends! that’s all, being guy #5 is fine if it let me be with Jeff for a couple days… we can’t really catch up otherwise.”

“whatever…” Jared marched into the house typing on his cell phone. “I’m going to bed.”

“He invited you too… remember you just said NO.” Jensen took a shower and went to sleep just to find Jared already asleep.

He was afraid of Jared’s reaction to his new leading lady. He’d done movies with her before, Ten Inch hero was only the first; “My home is Where you are” came after that one, and Lady Dragon, and two of three movies had them as a couple, they had already the rumor mill working, Jared had thrown a tantrum the first time he read about them going out for drinks, every picture with them out of set had a legend questioning his supposed homosexuality: *Obviously Bi*, *dating a girl for a change*, *hope for females around the globe*,*good little Texan boy... for real*

Jared wanted him to clarify to the press they were a couple, that Danneel was nothing. Jensen cared for the girl a lot, and would never disrespect her or any other female jumping ahead to clarify he won’t date her, but he cared enough to call his friend to tell her about his situation.

“Jay!!” she said an obvious honest smile on her tone. “So good to hear from you.”

“Danni… I ‘m sure he’s cheating on me.”

“Honey” After a beat of silence she finally said. “You’re imagining things.” But even she knew the pictures filtered by a sec cam of a random motel near Dallas where Jensen had a house. “Go home and talk to him.”

The same conversation happened after the first night at TWD set, Jeff offered him a shot of whiskey. “Jay… let’s finish your scenes tomorrow… okay? And then go home. Talk to him, Jared is a little… ” he made a *you know* motion. “But he’s not a bad guy.”

***

Jared feigned he was asleep until Jensen took his car to the airport, he had texted Sandy right away, her drive from San Antonio would take like two hours, but they had a week to fuck, and the entire house. He wanted something interesting and exciting to think about in this boring house while Jensen was around doing all his oh-so-perfect projects.

The second she passed the door he was already holding her up and wide open for his cock. They fucked all day long, and then Sandy cooked while Jared was sleeping, the second day passed pretty much the same, Sandy’s screams filled the house as he took her over every surface, the entire place smelled like sex and come.

Finally Sandy got up telling him he wanted to go to the bedroom, as much sex as they had Jared and Jensen’s bed had been off limits. “No… you can’t go there…”

She looked at him; mischief in her eyes. “Really?” and moved up. “Not even to give you the back door?”and she ran down the hall cackling .

Jared was balls deep in her pussy, she was bent over almost in half on Jensen’s side of the bed. “Oh Gosh… Jare…you fuck me so good…harder…” she said between moans and the slap of skin against skin; Jared couldn’t see straight, Jensen liked to top and don’t get him wrong, being Jensen’s bitch is the best thing ever, but this? Having someone pinned under your body, possessing, holding, taking… there’s something very satisfying on it.

The third day started with them fucking on the pool, it was almost Summer, and Jared knew Jensen sure was all hot and sweaty on fucking Georgia. After breakfast and a blowjob on the counter they went to the game room, he was going to eat her over the pool table looking out to the garage where Jensen’s Impala was, but Sandy teased him and moved against the darts board. She was wailing after every thrust, Jared groaning desperate to come, even if he felt raw already. He kept going at it, harsh and fast, going for pain and release.  
***

Jensen could deal with some humidity, he grew up in Texas after all but compared to Georgia, this was bliss; he walked around the house to get into the side door, not wanting to wake up Jared, he passed the den and the kitchen and it hit him, the smell of come and there were two sits on the table, and in the counter, and two glasses of wine, and lady’s underwear on top of the espresso machine.

“Like that, Jared… that’s so good!!!” Someone said and the feminine voice let out a dirty sound as she came. “Just like that…”

“Take it bitch… take it… you’re mine, take it… I’m going to fill you.”

“I’m yours, all yours… she said still groaning and moaning as if the world should hear this.

Jensen put his foot on the last step into the game room and bit his lips, his eyes glued on the naked figure of his husband as he pounded his ex girlfriend against the wall, there were bite and suck marks all over her back, obviously this was not an isolated event.

“I can’t believe you did this to me.”

Jared didn’t even turn, but he didn’t stop either, Sandy scrambled a little but then with a low chuckle she kept moaning. “Let’s show him… let’s show him that I’m good at this…” Jared said against her skin.

Jensen left, he went to his bedroom to find the bed unmade, the stench of semen all over the place, he moved to the door, a lump on his throat as he took his jacket again and walked to the stairs to go out.

When he reached the foyer he saw Jared, wearing only boxers. “Where are you going?” he said from his post near the game room’s entrance.

“Out…” but instead of leaving and keep his dignity he turned. “Why??”

“I know about Danneel, I’m done being the dumb housewife who has to forgive everything because of fear.”

Jensen moved closer. “I’m done being the imbecile, the joke of everyone!! I wanted to believe this wasn’t true…”

Jared had tears in his eyes, and if he even said it was a onetime thing Jensen would’ve forgive him, that much he thought he loved the guy he knew for almost twelve years; instead of asking for forgiveness or offering and explanation Jared made the angry Sam face, the one that convinces nobody. “Leave then, I don’t care.”

Jensen moved towards his husband. “Really? You rather have me gone than tell me what’s really happening here?”

“I wanted to fuck and she was available…” Jared shrugged. “Besides,” he said finally letting his rage out. “I’m done with your selfish Super star act.” He said and the first tears fell. “I don’t want to feel useless and untalented every time I have to go with you to an event.” He had snot running down his reddened face. “I don’t want to see you kissing Danneel over and over again in every fucking movie!!” He accused. “I don’t want to ask you again to help me get something good in your movies.”

“Every part Danneel got? After Ten inch hero, were parts I told you about, wanting you to go to casting calls, and auditions.”

“I don’t want auditions!! I was as much a Star of the show as you were.”

Jensen let out a breath. “Only… I was humble, Jared, that’s all.” And with a smile he changed subjects. “So… you were jealous of my career and decided to get even fucking your ex in my house… in my bed…”

“OUR house, OUR bed….!!”

“Not anymore… remember the thing you made me sign because you were going to be a fucking big star?” Jared gasped and he felt without air. It was true he made an iron clad prenup, and it meant that he was royally fucked.

Jensen got close and had to control his gag reflex kissing Jared in the cheek. “good bye, I loved you for so long… but you don’t know a good thing even if it comes with a fucking marching band.”

The divorce was known in like six weeks; “irreconcilable differences” was stated; to protect Jared from the public opinion; that much Jensen cared for him. Still the true filtered out when Sandy accepted a deal for two million dollars to tell everything, she never again saw Jared, her new boyfriend was still waiting in San Antonio.

Jared sobbed and begged, but Jensen had no time to deal with cheating assholes. JDM tried to ask him to talk to his estranged husband but Jensen didn’t accepted, it was obvious 

Jensen healed in three years and with two Oscars and a BAFTA. All of them in ceremonies where Danni was with him.

Good things happen to good guys in the end.

The end.


End file.
